The present invention relates to a boroscope and a method of processing a component within an assembled apparatus in particular relates to a flexible boroscope a method of processing a component within an assembled apparatus using a flexible boroscope.
Currently boroscopes are used to view internal components within an assembled gas turbine engine, or other engine, machine, apparatus etc, to determine if the components within the gas turbine engine are damaged and need repair or if they are undamaged and do not require repair. The use of boroscopes enables the components within the gas turbine engine, or other engine, machine, apparatus etc, to be viewed without having to disassemble the gas turbine engine into modules or sub modules.